One embodiment relates to a component comprising i. a base body having a first component surface and a further component surface, the base body comprising a ceramic at least to an extent of 50 wt %, based on the total weight of the base body; ii. at least one electrical conduction element, the at least one electrical conduction element comprising a metal at least to an extent of 51 wt %, based on the electrical conduction element, and the at least one electrical conduction element passing through the entire base body from the first component surface to the further component surface; iii. at least one fastening element having a contact area, the at least one fastening element comprising a metal at least to an extent of 51 wt %, based on the fastening element, and the fastening element being surrounded at least in part by the base body.
One embodiment further relates to a device comprising a. a housing which separates an inner region from an outer region at least in part, comprising: i). a housing wall having a first housing surface facing the inner region, and a further housing surface facing the outer region of the housing; ii). at least one recess in the housing wall; b. a component of one embodiment. One embodiment also relates to a method for producing a component, with the steps of: I. providing a first composition for forming a first subregion; II. providing a further composition for forming at least one further subregion; III. providing a third composition for forming a third subregion; IV. forming a component precursor, where a first precursor for a base body is formed from the first subregion, where a further precursor for an electrical conduction element is formed from the at least one further subregion, and where a third precursor for at least one fastening element is formed from the third subregion; V. treating the component precursor at a temperature in a range from 500 to 2500° C.
Components with ceramic base body and integrated conduction element are often employed in medical apparatuses when an electrical connection is to be produced through a biocompatible material. Such components are used in particular in the therapy of heart defects, such as when cardiac pacemakers are used, for example.
Where such components are employed in, for example, a housing of a cardiac pacemaker, different requirements may be made of the material and of the connection between material and housing. One example of such a connection is shown in DE 10 2009 035 971 A1, in which a component in the form of an electrical feedthrough is provided with an annular mounting element having a passage opening in which an insulating element and a conducting wire are accommodated.
At the connection of the electrical feedthrough to a housing, a great tension in all three spatial directions is exerted on the annular mounting element of DE 10 2009 035 971 A1. This leads to very high stresses between the feedthrough and the annular mounting element surrounding it. Cracks may be developed in the feedthrough. The annular element itself may also lose its integrity, as a result of cracks or deformation, for example, or may even break.